Black Hat's origins
by Springtrap Prime
Summary: They told him there was no such thing as love, at the start he didn't believe them. After a series of events he learns to despise love and gives into evil and becomes the infamous and villainous Black Hat. (T for now, may change)
1. Chapter 1

**(G'day! I wanted to try something new, I have been thinking of making my own origins for Black Hat for a while. But with multiple stories running I wasn't sure. Well I'm here for fun so I'm writing it!**

 **Description: they told him there was no such thing as love, at the start he didn't believe them. After a series of events he learns to despise love and gives into evil and becomes the infamous Black Hat.)**

 **(Warning: Child abuse, abuse, gay pairings, self-harm, suicide talk. That's what I got for now.)**

Marcelo took a deep nervous breath. He stepped closer to his school, in his new fancy tux he brought for tonight's prom. His parents told him love isn't real, it was just brainwashing someone into thinking they really matter and then leaving them broken and alone. Well he couldn't blame them too much; their marriage was arranged for them. They had no choice.  
But he had high hopes, he loved this girl and he was sure she shared his feeling if she agreed to come here tonight to prom with him. He waited by the front, a little excited but very nervous. He's never been in a relationship, despite being in high school.

He waited for an hour, Marcelo wondered what was taking her so long. He was only ten minutes late and she promised she'd wait if he was. He straightened his suit for what feels like the fiftieth time. He wanted to go inside to see what was going on, maybe she's waiting in there.

Marcelo started walking over until he heard some yelling, curious he walked back to the parking lot next to the school. He saw a few students in his year level, they were punching something? He heard screaming. Okay someone. He saw a small and skinny male be punched to the ground. Marcelo was shocked and stepped out from behind a car.

"Hey!" Marcelo yelled. The others, three strong males, looked to him. Marcelo saw they were much bigger and stronger than him, Marcelo gulped.

'What have I got myself into?' He thought. The beaten male gave a pained moan and a sob. Marcelo felt anger build up.

"What did he ever do to you?" He asked. The tallest male scoffs.

"None of your business Hat!" He said. Marcelo hated that name, just because he's always wearing a top hat doesn't mean they need to make fun of him.

"And beating someone is any better?" Marcelo said. The second male grabbed him by the collar. Marcelo punched his nose as a response. The male drops him and puts a hand on his bleeding nose. Marcelo stared at the other two.

"Go." Was all he said. The boys walked off, not bothering with Marcelo. Marcelo walked to the smaller male, who was quivering and curled in a ball, hiding his features. Marcelo knelt beside him.

"Hey, you're safe now." Marcelo said calmly. The small male flinched but looked up, he saw it wasn't those other boys and sat up.

"T-thank you." He said. Marcelo took a good look at him; his hair was blond with curls. His skin was pale and a little bruised and bloodied from the beating. His shirt was a light blue, with a white plane on it, over it was a white coat. He also wore simple blue jeans with red shoes.

"I know you, you're the guy in science that gets A+ all the time. Umm, Tim?" Marcelo asked.

"Timothy Flug…" He replied.

"Yeah, I'm Marcelo." Marcelo said. Timothy nodded.

"I should be getting home…" He said.

"Let me at least take care of those cuts first." Marcelo offered.

"Where?" He asked.

"In the school, I'll use the taps in the bathrooms to wash them." Marcelo said.

"Okay." Timothy said timidly.

"Quite aren't you?" He said.

"I-I don't go with others o-often…" Timothy replied.

"Stay close to me then, the prom will have lots of people in it." Timothy nodded as he followed Marcelo inside.

Once they got inside Timothy felt a huge wave of anxiety, he sticked close to Marcelo as they went to the bathroom.

Marcelo grabbed a cloth from his pocket and put it in the water from the sink, he dabbed it across Timothy's cuts where they were bleeding. Timothy gave a flinch of slight pain but allowed him to clean his face. Marcelo tried to be as careful as possible, he was finally done and he cleaned the blood off the cloth and put it back in his pocket.

"Are you going to prom with anyone?" Marcelo asked.

"M-me? No, who would ever ask me for prom?" Timothy replied.

"Well why not?" He responded.

"Because I'm awkward, covered in pimples, no one seems to like blond haired boys. Or boys with glasses." Timothy explained. Marcelo honestly never noticed the pimples, and the glasses really suited him.

"I think you look nice. Besides it doesn't matter what you look like." Marcelo said, Timothy smiled lightly at him.

"You with anyone?" Timothy asked.

"Yeah, well I'm meant to. She hasn't arrived yet." Marcelo answered.

"Oh, want me to wait with you?" Timothy offered.

"Sure! I'd like that." Marcelo and Timothy left the bathroom and walked through the dancefloor. Marcelo was smiling for a bit as they almost reached the end but then he froze and his smile vanished.

"What's wrong?" Timothy asked.

"S-she…" Timothy looked over to the girl who was kissing another boy, the realised why he was upset.

"O-oh… I'm sorry…" Timothy said. Marcelo felt tears arise and sprinted out the building. Timothy tried to catch up but Marcelo's legs were much longer so he could run faster. Timothy sighed sadly, that wasn't fair, he did a good deed and life repaid him like that!? Timothy walked home alone, he'd have to make up another story to his Mum about the bruises.

Marcelo slammed the door shut when he reached his room, he ripped off the clothes he brought especially for impressing her and threw them across his room. He put on his usual red shirt with a black jacket over it and black pants. He grabbed his black top hat and put it on his head. He sat on his bed and wiped the tears from his eyes,

"Why? What did I do wrong?" He sobbed.

"Marcelo! If you're going to stay home then do the f***ing dishes!" His father called. Marcelo made sure he wasn't crying anymore as he stood up and went to the kitchen.

Marcelo washed the dishes silently, not wanting to talk to his father or mother. He listen to them fight over something again, they fight non-stop. Marcelo finished his work and went back to his room.

Marcelo pouted in his room for a while until his mother walked in.

"Marce?" She said, he didn't like the nickname very much but he didn't want to upset her.

"Yeah Mum?" He replied.

"Why did you come back so early? Was she boring?" She asked.

"No, she was with another man…" Marcelo replied.

"I told you." She said. He sighed.

"There's no such thing as real love." She continued.

"Don't you and Dad like each other a little?" Marcelo said.

"Of course not! I hate him." His mother replied. Marcelo sighed, he hated having such unloving parents.

"Get some rest, you have chores tomorrow." She said.

"Yes mum…" Marcelo replied as she walked out the room and closed his door. Marcelo got changed into his PJs and lay under the covers, he lets a few tears run down as he wished things could be different…

 **(Hope you like the first chapter. Don't expect fast updates I've got another three stories I need to update too. Later mates)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(More story time! Gather around mates!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, life just hates me.)**

 **Reiz16: I like that Marcelo saved Flug in this one. I like that they're apparently friends, now. I hope Marcelo finds real love, one day.**

 **Me: Yeah, but remember it an origin story mate**

 **big fan: Interesting start, you have my attention. I wonder when Black Hat's powers will come into the mix?**

 **Me: Thanks mate I'll try not to disappoint.**

 **The477Crew: quick question, will there be a GoldieTrap Season 4?**

 **Me: Why ask me that in a Villainous story instead of my actual GoldieTrap story? And no, season 3 is the last of the series. If I keep going it'll get boring and people will start hating. I should leave it while it's good and will update S3 when I can.)**

Marcelo awoke from sleep but felt unhappy, he didn't want to get out of bed and work and listen to his patents bicker. He didn't even want to talk to anyone today.

"Marcelo!" His father called. Marcelo groaned as he checked the time, only 7:30am! On a Saturday!? Marcelo groaned and got out of bed, he went to his bathroom went in the shower.

He hissed as the hot water lightly burned his pale skin, he shivered from the pain. It wasn't that he liked pain but it took his mind off the struggles he was going through. He traced a finger on the large scar over his heart. His heart would race whenever he felt he scar, he ran in a diagonal line and was at least 9cm long.

" _Shut up!" Marcelo yelled at his father, he had had it. He slammed his door shut and collapsed onto his bed, he cried loudly. He sat up and looked at the knife he grabbed from under his bed._

" _I'm sick of this." He whispered. Marcelo ripped his shirt off and placed the tip of the knife to his chest, he could feel his heart pulsing beneath it. He pressed it on his chest until a trickle of blood seeped through the skin…_

" _MARCELO!" His father shoved the door open while yelling. Out of freight Marcelo sliced the knife deep across his chest and cried in agony. His father couldn't care less._

" _Maybe that'll teach you a lesion." He said. Marcelo breathed heavily in pain, his chest spurting blood across his bed and it dribbled down to his belly. His mother came in and gasped in horror._

" _Why are you not helping him!?" She demanded. He scoffed._

" _Why should I?" and with that he left. Marcelo cried as his mother stitched up the wound…_

Marcelo brushed his black hair then put his hat on. He sighed sadly and went downstairs,

"Took you long enough." His father grumbled. Marcelo ignored him and grabbed toast for breakfast. He sat on the couch and ate silently.

"I'm talking to you!" His father snapped.

"I get it okay!" Marcelo shot back…

(Ten minutes later)

Marcelo limped to the car and started washing it, his leg throbbed from the beating. His pale skin was now purple mixed with a sickly yellow. Marcelo looked at the neighbours, they were happy families filled with love and care, yet here he is being beaten and told there's no love…

.

Marcelo sat by himself at lunch, no one sits near him. The kids were either scared, because of the scars, or thought he was just a weirdo. He looked at a young couple on the bench, they looked so happy, so in love…

"Hi…" Marcelo jumped when he heard that voice.

"Timothy?" He asked.

"Hehe, y-yeah…" Timothy replied.

"When did you get here?"

"Just t-then. Thought I'd sit with you, no one really goes with me."

"Really?" Marcelo said.

"Yeah, not many people like a nerd." Timothy laughed, Marcelo could clearly see he was using the laugh to hide his pain. He saw a fresh cut on his cheek.

"Where did that come from?" Timothy flinched.

"Umm, accident, in the lab." He said. Marcelo didn't believe him.

"Okay." He didn't want to trouble Timothy, if he's not willing to talk about it he's not going to ask. Marcelo wanted to talk more but he had nothing to say, neither did Timothy.

Timothy wanted to get something from his bag so Marcelo waited for him to get back,

"Lookie here." Marcelo knew that voice. One of the males who were beating Timothy the other night.

"What do you want?" Marcelo asked, the male grabbed his collar and threw him to the wall. Marcelo grunted in pain before being punched in the face, his nose bled from the punch and was thrown to the ground. The bigger male laughed and walked away.

Marcelo sat up and wiped the blood off from his nose; he grunted in pain and leaned his back against the wall.

Timothy came back a minute later; he saw Marcelo and was shocked.

"Marcelo!" He knelt beside him, he grabbed a cloth and wiped off the blood from Marcelo's nose.

"I'm fine." Marcelo muttered.

"No, you're not."

"How do you know, you just got here?"

"I can tell by the bruise forming on your face." Marcelo didn't argue back this time.

.

Marcelo waved goodbye, Timothy had walked him home as he lived three blocks down the road from him. Marcelo waited for Timothy to be out of sight before he walked in.

"Mum I'm home." Marcelo said, he liked his mum way more than his dad. Sadly, she can't stop his dad from beating him. He would threaten her that if she fought back, reported or tried to divorce him, he'd kill Marcelo.

Marcelo was walking through the house looking for his mum, not caring where his dad was. The house was dark, the lights were off. Strange, he saw his mum's car in the driveway. He went to the main room, he switched on the lights and gasped.

"M-mum…?" Marcelo was frozen, he looked at his mum on the floor, throat slit and blood pouring out. He saw another figure. He knew who it was.

"Dad. How could you!?" Marcelo tried to fight back the tears.

"She was getting too much. Now, you will stay quiet about this." His dad held a bloody knife to his own throat. Marcelo didn't move and inch.

"No, I don't care if you kill me." Marcelo said, ready to die.

"Hmm, I guess I'll go see your little _friend_ then." Marcelo's eyes widened.

"No!" He felt his father press the knife closer.

"Tell anyone, and I'll kill him." His father whispered. Marcelo nodded and felt the blade be taken away. Marcelo rushed to his room and locked the door, he sat on the bed and sobbed. He was lost and didn't know what to do, should he run? Call someone and hope his father doesn't kill Timothy before he gets arrested?  
He couldn't think, he was too shocked and upset.

"Why…?"


End file.
